


How To Train Your Tsundere

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sanji is a tsundere, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sanji always resists Zoro's advances even though it's obvious he doesn't mean it. The swordsman gets bored of it. ZoroxSanji.





	How To Train Your Tsundere

**Author's Note:**

> How To Train Your Tsundere
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: [Tsundere](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=tsundere)!Sanji, ZoroxSanji, implied sex, yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: Just borrowing Oda’s characters for a bit…
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Forgive the title; it’s thing only thing that came to mind lmao.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

It was a cool summer night on board the Strawhat pirates’ ship. The sky was dark but clear and Zoro and Sanji were sitting on the deck, awkwardly staring at each other. They’d stayed up later than the other crew members, saying they were going to stay up a bit longer to drink though there were no extra bottles of booze near them. Alone now, Zoro was trying to get Sanji to loosen up and have sex with him but it was a task and a half. The cook was always paranoid that they were going to be found out, though Zoro couldn’t care less.

Sanji slapped away one of his hands as Zoro crept closer to him, determined not to let up. He’d put up with worse before and knew it was only a matter of time until he had Sanji right where he wanted him. He pushed his lover down against the floor and crawled on top of him before he could protest yet again, his voice thick with lust.

“I want you.” When Sanji said nothing and went pink, he decided to make his move properly.

Zoro pressed a hard kiss to Sanji’s mouth as his hands undid the buttons on the cook’s shirt, eager to feel his warm skin under his palms. Of course, the cook was being difficult and refused to open his mouth, turning his face away instead. Zoro turned his attention to Sanji’s ear and licked over the edge of it exactly as he knew Sanji liked. He was rewarded with a groan and thrust down against him as he undid another button, knowing it drove Sanji crazy. They hadn’t had much time alone in the past few days and he wanted to make the most of it while the opportunity presented itself.

“Oi, what if someone comes out here??” Sanji hissed between his teeth, pushing his hips up against Zoro’s despite himself. His legs were half-wrapped around Zoro’s waist, squeezing onto him tighter with each movement.

“It’s fine, everyone else is asleep already.” Zoro murmured into his ear, slipping his hand into Sanji’s shirt and feeling his heart beating in his chest rapidly. Sanji’s breath hitched as his other arm lifted his waist higher, grinding their bodies together just a little firmer.

“N-No, marimo, stop-” Zoro’s hands froze where they were on his skin. Sanji shivered under him, a little surprised. All the heat that had been between them seconds before seemed to dissipate in an instant. The lustful expression on the swordsman’s face slipped to an unreadable expression.

“I’m getting really tired of this.”

“Huh, of what?”

“…” Zoro stared at him for a few moments and then drew back into a sitting position. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “You. Always saying no when you mean yes.” Zoro ran his hand through his short green hair and let out a sigh. “At first it was kinda hot but now it’s getting tedious.”

Sanji’s face reddened as he pulled himself up into a sitting position as well, arm outstretched to point at Zoro indignantly.

“Wha- I do not!”

The swordsman’s green eyes were calm as he shook his head again, not overly surprised at Sanji’s immediate denial. If he was honest, he didn’t know what else he expected. It was always like this.

“You’re doing it right now. Sometimes I think if I said the sky was blue you’d tell me it was green.” Zoro leaned back on his palms to look up at the sky in question. The night was still young but on the open sea it was dark out, the stars twinkling above them as if amused. Not sure what to say, Sanji just let him talk, watching him rather than what he was looking at. “You always find a reason to tell me no, and when I do stop you get mad at me for it.” Zoro closed his eyes as the sea breeze washed over him and made his earrings sway. “I never know what judgement I should be making. I just… it’s tiring.”

Sanji’s face twisted into a scowl. Where had all this come from, anyway? This was just how they did things – why was it such a big deal? Did Zoro think he could just run his mouth – say whatever he wanted – and that he would just sit there and take it? No.

“If it’s tiring then don’t do it.” Zoro’s head snapped back so their eyes met. They surveyed each other, the candlelight next to them flickering in the wind. The air was so thick with tension that Sanji couldn’t help himself, flicking his arm up dismissively and shaking his head. “It’s not like I care whether we do it or not. I can kill time some other way.” Part of him knew that he was digging himself a hole but he was so frustrated that he didn’t particularly give a shit. “In fact, I’ll be grateful to get some damn peace for once.”

“Alright, I won’t.” Getting to his feet, Zoro picked up his swords and slid them to the side of his waist. He glanced down at the cook, who was still scowling and red in the face. “If you feel like being honest for once, you can come and find me.” And with those words, the swordsman turned away and walked back into the ship, leaving Sanji on the deck alone.

Sanji let out a shaky breath and started doing up his shirt buttons. His arousal had definitely waned now so the cold air was getting to him. The candle near him blew out as a particularly strong gust of wind shook the ship. He grabbed his tie from beside him and got up, heading back inside their quarters himself.

“As if I’m gonna go find him. He’s gonna give up and come to me first.”

\---

Of course, things were not as simple as Sanji was expecting. It had been well over a week since their ‘break up’ – should he call it that? Was that what it was? – and Zoro had not come near him even once.

During the day, he would interact with Sanji normally but when night started to set in it was like Zoro disappeared into the ether. No matter how much Sanji picked fights with him he didn’t respond like he usually would; sure, he would argue back and they even had a few brawls but there was none of the playfulness Sanji had grown accustomed to. No longing looks or teasing touches when no one was paying attention, not even the signature way that Zoro would lick his own lips when he was excited. It was getting frustrating now because while Zoro seemed nonplussed, Sanji was getting riled up by himself and had no outlet for his desires.

It really didn’t help that he could never seem to find him after dinner, either. He could have sworn he’d searched the entire ship multiple times and not seen so much as a single green hair. It wasn’t like Zoro had gone somewhere else either – they were still sailing to the next island and Nami had said it was still a ways off. He had no idea where the mosshead had started hiding but he hated it.

That’s why Sanji was hitting his limit. He was going to confront him about it tonight, before the idiot could pull his stupid magic act yet again.

Sanji laid the last plates of food onto the dinner table as the rest of the crew came in, murmuring appreciatively amongst themselves as they sat down. Zoro was the last to enter the kitchen and he opted for the chair furthest from where Sanji usually sat, his expression still unreadable to the cook. Everyone began to eat, the chatter still continuing though this time a little louder. As he slipped into his own seat, Sanji took a deep breath.

“Hey Zoro, help me do the dishes after this.”

The fork that was on its way to the swordsman’s mouth stopped in mid-air as Zoro turned to look at him, clearly not expecting the demand. Everyone else went quiet for a minute, just looking between the two of them. It was rare enough for Sanji to ask for help in the kitchen but rarer still for him to ask for Zoro’s help. In retrospect, asking in front of their crew was probably the wrong call, though it made it harder for Zoro to refuse him or sneak out.

“That’s a good idea actually,” Nami was the one who broke the brief silence, gesturing in mid-air with her own fork. There was a teasing smirk on her face as she stared over at Zoro. “Not like he’s got anything better to do anyway.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Zoro sulked, somehow not rising to her jibe. He let out a long groan and stuffed the previously forgotten forkful of food into his mouth. “Better not take forever this time.”

“Good boy!” Luffy’s arm stretched across the table and patted Zoro’s head as the captain laughed, only to have it smacked away as Zoro began to get mad at him. Sanji stopped paying attention to them and began to eat his own food, for once ignoring the terrible table matters. He was far too preoccupied in his own thoughts to really pay it any mind.

The rest of the dinner passed by quickly, everyone eating their fill and complimenting him like usual. As they piled out of the door, he noticed Zoro begrudgingly stick around, though he didn’t budge from the table. Now that he had him where he wanted him, Sanji was a bit lost on what to do so he just started clearing the dishes over to the large sink. He could feel Zoro’s gaze boring into him long before the swordsman spoke.

“So, what is it that you actually wanted from me?” Sanji froze in his movements and looked over his shoulder, seeing Zoro leaning back in the chair, arms folded across his chest. The swordsman raised an eyebrow at him. “There’s no way you just wanted to bore me with chores, right?” Sanji looked away, back to the dishes in his hands.

“What else would I even want you for?”

The chair slid across the floor noisily and he heard Zoro’s footsteps approaching but he didn’t move. Zoro stood so close behind him that he could feel the heat radiating from his body, but didn’t touch him. He felt Zoro’s breath on the back of his ear and tried to suppress a shiver of anticipation.

“…Fair point.” Zoro’s voice was low as he murmured into his ear. The swordsman’s hand shifted in front of him, millimetres from laying on his chest. Sanji’s breath caught in his throat as he waited for him to do something, heart hammering in his ribs so loudly he thought Zoro would hear it. Zoro air-stroked down towards his crotch but as Sanji tried to lean into it he pulled it away. “Guess you don’t want me for anything else.”

Face flushed, Sanji was about to complain but then Zoro sidestepped around him and grabbed the dishes in his hands, taking them from him and putting them by the sink. For a moment he expected Zoro to turn back to him and jump his bones, disappointed when Zoro just switched the tap on instead. He watched him for a few seconds and then strode over, pushing at his arms.

“I’ll wash, you dry.” Sanji couldn’t look at him. “You broke them last time.” He heard Zoro laugh and felt him move to the drying rack, noticing him pick up a tea towel. 

“Yeah, I did.”

Sighing, Sanji began washing the dishes in front of him, still somewhat distracted by the tingling in his body from having Zoro so close to him. He didn’t really think Zoro would make it easy on him but he had not expected to be teased like that. What was it that the swordsman had said to him? Something about being honest? He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. What did that even mean? He didn’t get it.

As he passed a cleaned dish over, he felt Zoro’s fingers brush his own and let go in surprise. The dish fell about a foot before Zoro grabbed it, frowning in his direction. Sanji glanced over to check the plate but was met with a sparkle in Zoro’s eyes. Shit. The cook turned back to the dishwater, knuckles going white as he made fists under the water.

“Uh, thanks. It was slippery. Probably too much soap.” It was a lame excuse but it was all he could mumble right now.

“Thought I was the one who broke the dishes?”

“Oh, shut up.” The teasing tone made Sanji flush even redder and he aimed a short kick at the swordsman’s ankles. Zoro purposely didn’t dodge, just looking in his direction calmly even as it made contact. “Stop staring at me and just do what I said.” Sanji shoved another dish in his direction, noting how Zoro made a point of not touching his hand this time.

“Yeah, yeah.”

The next few dishes were done in silence. Sanji managed to calm his nerves a little, somehow feeling better just getting to stand next to him like this. He didn’t like his reaction but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He wasn’t sure what to do now, having just sort-of hoped Zoro would initiate something all by himself. At this point though, he was certain that wasn’t going to happen. Zoro was being as stubborn as he was.

All too quickly, he handed over the final pot and sighed loudly. Things never went as planned. Zoro took it from his hand and began drying it, still remaining quiet. Sanji turned to look at him, resisting the urge to start yelling at him for being so obstinate and instead leaned over to wipe his wet hands on Zoro’s back. He dug his fingers in as he rubbed his hands down, hoping it would piss him off.

“Oi! What’s that for?” Zoro yelled as he jerked away, slamming the frying pan hard onto the kitchen counter as he twisted to look at him. His cheeks were a little red even as he scowled at Sanji, just fuelling the defiance that the cook was feeling.

“Oh, nothing.” Sanji pulled a cigarette out of the packet he kept in his chest pocket and brought it up to his lips. “Just felt like it.” He lifted his lighter and lit it, closing his eyes and taking a deep drag to calm himself again. Zoro eyed him for a few seconds then smirked widely.

“Ah, I see.” Sanji opened his eye to glance at him. Zoro’s eyes trailed down his body, gazing pointedly at his crotch. “You’re frustrated, huh?” Almost choking on the smoke, Sanji went red to the tips of his ears.

“Whose fault do you think that is?!” The words left his mouth before he could think them through. If he could have blushed more he would have. Sanji tried to walk off but was stopped by Zoro stepping closer to him, licking his lips as he pushed him back up against the worktop.

“If you want something…” Zoro used his arms to pin him against the side of the sink, ignoring the cigarette smoke wafting into his face. He leaned in until their faces were only centimetres apart. “Then ask for it.” Trembling, Sanji tried to lean forward to kiss him but Zoro turned his head, lips right up against Sanji’s ear. “No. Tell me you want it.”

Shit.

“I-I want…” Sanji hastily pulled his cigarette back up to his lips, taking another drag and blowing it over Zoro’s shoulder. It did nothing to calm him though, Sanji pressing his forehead against Zoro in defeat. God, this was humiliating. “…” He mumbled into Zoro’s clothes, voice so low he couldn’t even hear what he was saying himself.

“Can’t hear you, shit-cook.” Zoro sounded soft somehow but the words still made him bristle.

“I said,” Sanji pulled his face back and looked Zoro in the eyes, clearly pissed and embarrassed. “I want you to fuck me!” Zoro’s eyes lidded in response and his hands moved from the counter to wrap around Sanji tightly, pulling their bodies flush from their chests to their thighs. He pushed one of his own between Sanji’s legs, rubbing right up against his erection forcefully. As Sanji gasped, Zoro bit down on his earlobe, a growl coming from his throat.

“Don’t you dare tell me to stop again.”

The next thing Sanji knew, his cigarette had been flung into the still-wet sink and Zoro had pushed him down onto the kitchen floor, their clothes strewn haphazardly around the kitchen. As he gripped frantically at the swordsman, he didn’t think he could refuse even if he wanted to.

\---

On the deck the next morning, everything seemed pretty calm. Luffy had declared it time to play hide and seek and had run off with Chopper as Usopp begrudgingly had begun to count down against the mast. The others were busy doing their own thing as usual and Zoro and Sanji had declined to play; Zoro instead opting to sit on the floor in the sun while Sanji fussed about everyone making sure they stayed alert just in case of an attack.

Zoro kept sneaking glances at the cook, who was doing his best to ignore him. In its own way it was kinda cute but not enough for the swordsman, who wasn’t actually done teasing his lover yet.

“Hey Usopp? What’s it called when a girl is hot and cold with you?” Though he was talking to Usopp, Zoro’s eyes were pointedly on Sanji. Sanji stuck his tongue out at him in defiance. Usopp poked his head around the pole, an eyebrow raised at the bizarre question.

“What? You mean a tsundere?” Zoro looked to Usopp and a grin spread on his face.

“Yeah, tsundere.” His eyes flashed back to Sanji mischievously as he said the word. Sanji felt his face get hot. Zoro waved back to Usopp, gesturing him to back to playing hide and seek. “Thanks.”

As they watched Usopp rush off to find Luffy and Chopper, Sanji huffed and scowled at Zoro.

“I’m not a ‘tsundere’.”

Zoro looked over him from his lazy position on the floor, the grin not moving from his lips.

“Sure. Last night was all dere.”

Sanji responded by kicking him in the face.


End file.
